Emma Pillsbury
Emma Pillsbury-Schuester (precedentemente Pillsbury-Howell) è un personaggio principale della serie televisiva Glee, interpretato dall'attrice Jayma Mays sin dal primo episodio, Voci fuori dal coro. Emma è la dolce e simpatica consulente scolastica della William McKinley High School di Lima, Ohio, anche se, probabilmente, dovrebbe essere lei stessa ad aver bisogno di qualche consulenza. Emma, difatti, è una ragazza particolare e un po’ stramba: soffre di misofobia e perciò ha manie della pulizia e dell’ordine che l'ha portata ad essere affetta da un DOC, ovvero "disturbo ossessivo compulsivo". Nonostante il suo lavoro, Emma, da tempo innamorata segretamente del professor Will Schuester, è incapace di risolvere i suoi problemi, ma avendo un cuore generoso, mette spesso da parte i suoi dilemmi per risolvere quelli degli altri. Biografia Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Conosciamo Emma in aula insegnanti dove pranza con i colleghi Ken Tanaka e Will Schuester. Dall'entusiasmo con cui saluta Will e in seguito quando gli comunica che il professor Ryerson è stato licenziato, lasciando il Glee Club senza insegnante, si intuisce che ha una cotta per l'insegnante di spagnolo. Una mattina mentre va a scuola sotto le note di “When I get you alone” calpesta una gomma e Will gliela toglie utilizzando la sua carta di credito in cambio di consigli su come far unire al Glee Club gente popolare così da attirare altre persone. Ken invita Emma ad una serata camion-wrestling e lei rifiuta rivelandogli che tutte le volte che adduce scuse come il ciclo o la cefalea a grappolo, l'allergia alla luna sono solo pretesti per non uscire con lui perchè le piace un'altro che però è occupato. Appena Will appende una lista in cerca di accompagnatori, per portare il Glee ad una esibizione dei Vocal Adrenaline, Emma corre a scrivere il suo nome. All'evento i due si conoscono meglio e lei gli offre metà de panino con il burro d'arachidi accuratamente incartato e senza crosta che si era preparata. Quando scopre che Will vuole licenziarsi perchè sua moglie è incinta ed aspira ad un lavoro economicamente più redditizio Emma organizza un incontro dove gli dà qualche consiglio. Per essere più convincente gli mostra un video della performance alle nazionali della squadra datata '93. Will ricorda che quello è stato il momento più bello della sua vita, sapeva qual'era il suo posto nel mondo e lo ha provato anche quando ha saputo di essere padre. Emma gli dice che l'unica vita che vale la pena di essere vissuta è facendo qualcosa che ci appassiona, che ci fa battere il cuore e non cercando solo un riscontro economico. La strada per il successo All'inizio della puntata fa finta di imbattersi in Will che la ringrazia per i consigli che gli ha dato, lei gli fa notare sorridendo che indossano entrambi la stessa punta di blu. Più tardi Emma sorprende Rachel in bagno mentre tenta di vomitare e la convoca nel suo ufficio per parlare dei disturbi alimentari. La ragazza confessa di volerlo fare per assomigliare alla cheerleader Quinn Fabray. Rachel le chiede se le è mai piaciuto qualcuno a tal punto da piangere.Viene mostrata una breve clip che ritrae la Signorina Pillsbury in macchina mentre fuori diluvia e piange cantando sulle note di All by Myself (Emma). Emma nega e propone a Rachel di trovare interessi comuni all'altra persona, per farsi vedere sotto una luce diversa, aumentando così le chance di essere notata. Mentre lo fa guarda con occhi pieni di adorazione Will in piedi fuori dal suo ufficio e Rachel capisce che non è la sola a provare certe emozioni. Un martedì sera uscendo da scuola Emma scopre che Will fa il bidello come secondo lavoro e vedendo che non se la cava molto bene con le pulizie si offre di dargli una mano.Lui ricambia il suo aiuto tentando di mitigare le sue fobie maniacali per lo sporco. Emma gli confida che il tutto è iniziato quando aveva 8 anni e sognava di gestire una fattoria. Mentre ne stava visitando una, dopo la degustazione dello yogurt, suo fratello la spinse nel canale di scolo dei liquami degli animali e questo l'ha traumatizzata. Will prova a sporcarle il naso con un po' di gesso e lei distratta dalla vicinanza di lui non obietta troppo ma poi si allontana dicendo che si è fatto tardi. Ken la invita a Tulipanissimo, lei rifiuta dicendo che ha l'asma. Lui, che ha assistito alla scena del gesso, le chiede perchè stia flirtando con un uomo sposato. Le dice che, secondo lui, lei non deve essere un ripiego e che in città lui è il miglior partito tra gli scapoli. Dopo questa discussione lei si ravvede e quando Will, il giorno seguente, le propone di aiutarlo nelle pulizie lei rifiuta e gli comunica che uscirà con Ken. Opuscolo dell'episodio *“So you like throwing up” Acafellas (episodio) Emma ha iniziato ad uscire con Ken. Will va nel suo ufficio per confidarsi riguardo i sogni che non ha realizzato e lei lo esorta dicendogli che per avere successo serve più determinazione che talento. Adesso che hanno entrambi una relazione riescono a parlare senza imbarazzo e quando Will le chiede in merito a Ken lei gli risponde che ha la testa sulle spalle e per una donna non c'è niente di più sexy che un uomo coraggioso e sicuro di sé. Emma non perde uno spettacolo degli Acafellas (band) gruppo musicale che Will ha fondato e di cui Ken è membro pur di piacerle di più . Will e Ken hanno appena saputo che gli Acafellas hanno perso Howard quando Emma li interrompe dicendo che ha una brutta notizia riguardo Henri, altro membro del gruppo. L'insegnante si è scolato 6 flaconi di sciroppo per la tosse e il preside gli ha imposto di disintossicarsi prima di tornare al lavoro. Ken si allontana per fare un po' di esercizio fisico che lo aiuterà a riflettere meglio sul futuro degli Acafellas e Will si lascia prendere dallo sconforto ma Emma lo invita a non mollare alla prima difficoltà portandogli ad esempio i Van Halen dopo la perdita di Lee Roth. Durante un'iniziativa del GleeClub, di raccolta fondi mediante autolavaggio, Emma confessa a Sue che l'ha piacevolmente sorpresa la sua idea di mandare i cheerios ad aiutare i ragazzi e le rivela anche che è molto emozionata. Le ricorda infatti quando da bambina non si comportava bene suo padre le faceva pulire la sua macchina e lei passava tutto il weekend a strofinare bene con il suo spazzolino tutta l'auto. Sue dal canto suo le dice che è sorprendente come aiuti i ragazzi con tutte le sue turbe psichiche che ha e le chiede come mai non sia ancora sposata. La scoperta di un talento In aula insegnanti Emma rivela a Will, che si è unito a lei e Ken per il pranzo, di essere una fanatica del notiziario locale. Ha scoperto così che la Coach Sylvester ha uno spazio all'interno di questo chiamato “L’Angolo di Sue”. In seguito Emma e Will sono seduti vicini mentre guardano la partita di football e si abbracciano entusiasti quando i Titans segnano un touchdown, lasciandosi imbarazzati poco dopo per la consapevolezza di essere attratti l'uno dall'altro. Un grande ritorno Emma venuta a conoscenza grazie a Will della situazione di Finn lo incoraggia a chiedere una borsa di studio per chi eccelle nella musica, per non sentirsi in futuro intrappolato in una cittadina con un lavoro precario e moglie e figlio a carico. Per far questo è necessario trovare un modo per convicere Rachel a riunirsi al Glee Club perchè senza di lei le possibilità di vincere le Regionali sono scarse. In seguito aiuta Will a rintracciare una vecchia studentessa del McKinley, April Rhodes, anche se così facendo teme di essere lincenziata. Preoccupata che possa essere deluso da questa, visto l'ottimo ricordo che ha di lei, lo mette in guardia sul rinvagare persone che appartengono al proprio passato. Per avvalorare i suoi consigli gli confessa di aver anni prima iniziato a flirtare in chat con una vecchia fiamma, Andy. Lui era strano, era cambiato così ha smesso. Il tutto è successo 2 mesi prima che uccidessero Versace... e per lei è stato straziante. I giorni seguenti all'arrivo di April, Emma sorprende Kurt che si aggira ubriaco per i corridoi. Gli dice che come esperta di disinfettanti gli puzza l'alito di alcool etilico e lui risponde “ Bambi quando i cacciatori hanno ucciso la tua mamma ho pianto” e poi le vomita sulle scarpe. Dopo 4 docce decontaminanti al Pronto Soccorso Emma va dritta da Will ha dirgli che è preoccupata perchè Kurt, con la sua faccia da dodicenne, non può essersi procurato l'alcool neanche con dei documenti falsi. Lei crede che dietro ci sia April con il suo zaino di bottiglie tintinnanti e lo invita caldamente a riflettere su quello che sta facendo per i ragazzi. Dopo essere stata quasi investita da April nel parcheggio, la signorina Pillsbury intima a Will che non può mandarla in scena così e che piuttosto che disperarsi su come fare a rimpiazzarla il suo pensiero dovrebbe andare sempre ai ragazzi. Prima del secondo atto Emma viene raggiunta da Will che le si siede vicino e quando lei scopre che a cantare sarà invece Rachel gli sorride compiaciuta. Vitamina D Emma e Will discutono, in sala insegnanti, della perdita di entusiasmo dei ragazzi che ritengono di avere già in mano la vittoria delle provinciali. Emma non riesce a concentrarsi distratta da una macchia di mostarda nella fossetta del mento(alla Kurt Douglas) di Will e dopo avergliela pulita propone il tabellone degli adesivi per incentivare i progressi dei ragazzi. Sue, seduta lì vicino si inserisce sarcasticamente nella conversazione ribadendo l'importanza l'istinto animale in competizione per la selezione naturale condito con del terrorismo. Chiude disprezzando il look di Emma, che dal suo canto, dopo quello che ha sentito non capisce come permettano a Sue di insegnare. Will ha organizzato una competizione ragazze/ragazzi e chiede ad Emma, la persona più onesta e imparziale che conosca, di fare da giudice. Vengono interrotti da Terri Del Monico(moglie di Will)che appena entra mette a disagio Emma pulendole, dopo essersi leccata il dito, una macchia di rossetto dalla sua tazza e gli comunica che lavorerà li come infermiera. Terri farà di tutto per scoraggiare le attenzioni che la consulente scolastica rivolge a suo marito, quando Ken si confida con lei sui problemi che ha con Emma lei lo incoraggia e invita a fargli la proposta e più tardi, approfittando di essere vista da Emma, si mette in mostra mentre lecca via un po' di mostarda dalle labbra di Will. Il coach Ken Tanaka, sotto l'effetto della vitamina D, si inginocchia davanti ad Emma e le dice che nonostante il loro rapporto non sia perfetto (lei non vuole salire sulla sua macchina e non può neanche sfiorarla) lui pensa a lei tutto il giorno e ogni notte bacia la loro foto alla sagra del carciofo. Le consegna l'anello di fidanzamento le promette che, anche se non raccoglierà sempre le sue mutande, con lui non sarà mai triste o sola e le starà vicino nei momenti difficili. La signorina Pillsbury è senza parole e spera che sia tutto un sogno. Dopo aver ascoltato le ragazze, Will ed Emma fanno due passi per decidere chi premiare. Il professor Schuester ne approfitta per chiederle cosa ha intenzione di fare con Ken. Alla domanda di lei se abbia un'altra alternativa lui risponde evasivo fingendo di non avere colto il senso. Terri li ha osservati da lontano e corre dritta nell'ufficio della consulente scolastica per chiarirle di stare lontano da suo marito. Presa alla sprovvista Emma dice che Will è gentile e generoso e meriterebbe di più ma Terri non si lascia scoraggiare intimandole di abbandonare il ruolo di colombella innocente, che vuole rubare il marito ad una donna incinta, e concentrarsi su un uomo, Ken, che oltre ad essere gentile e generoso è disponibile. Ravvedutasi dopo la conversazione Emma va negli spogliatoi a cercare Ken e accetta la sua proposta mettendo in chiaro però le sue richieste: mantenere il suo cognome, vivere in zone diverse della città, non vedersi dopo la scuola, cerimonia non sfarzosa e segreta. Gli confessa che non vuole passare il resto della sua vita da sola e che lo considera un brava persona, poi si reca da Will per comunicargli di persona la sua scelta. L'unione imperfetta Ken e Emma hanno scelto di sposarsi sulla spiaggia alle Hawaii ma per alcune cose sono in disaccordo (la sposa non vuole portare l'anello di fidanzamento e condividere la stanza dopo la firma) come la canzone per il primo ballo a fine cerimonia. Emma vorrebbe la romantica colonna sonora di My fair lady I Could Have Danced All Night mentre Ken ne preferisce una più ritmata come Thong Song. Chiedono così aiuto a Will per creare un mash-up con le canzoni e dargli lezioni di ballo. Quinn e Finn vanno dalla consulente scolastica perchè vogliono ridiventare la coppia più bella della scuola e recuperare la popolarità persa. Emma li interroga sul perchè ci tengano tanto e dopo aver perso il filo del discorso, guardando Will che da dietro il vetro le ricorda il loro appuntamento, gli consiglia di indossare gli occhiali da sole che regalano fascino e mistero. Alle quattro si trova in aula canto con Will, vestita per scaramanzia con abito nuziale. Dopo averle chiesto spiegazioni inmerito, Will prova la canzone di Ken, cantando e ballando con entusiasmo ma inciampa nella gonna di Emma trascinandola a terra con lui. Più tardi accompagna Emma in un atelier per trovare un vestito nuziale più adatto alle danze. Emma si lascia guidare emozionata in un walzer, mentre canta sulle note della sua canzone e la forte attrazione tra loro si fa sentire. A fine puntata Will va da Emma per dirle che impossibile creare un mash-up e lei concorda dicendo che sono bellissime canzoni ma incompatibili e lo ringrazia per il suo lavoro. Canzoni d'amore Will parla con Emma della cotta che Rachel ha preso per lui. Lei non la biasima d'altronde lui è uno dei professori più carini e gli consiglia di parlarle con franchezza. Lui le racconta allora di Suzy Pepper, così Emma gli propone di cantarglielo e di evitare di mettere la cravatta che gli ha regalato. Emma presenzia al medley che Will ha preparato per distoglier Rachel dalle attenzioni che ha per lui. Estasiata dalla sua performance non è d'aiuto nel far capire alla ragazza qual' era il messaggio che doveva arrivarle anzi peggiora le cose facendogli dei complimenti. Capellografia Will teme che Sue passi la scaletta del Glee alle scuole avversarie, ne parla con Emma che gli suggerisce di accertarsene andando nelle altre scuole. La televendita Emma sta pranzando con Ken, quando il professor Schuester li raggiunge così lo informano che, anziché alle Hawaii, il matrimonio verrà celebrato sabato. Will fa presente che è lo stesso giorno ci sono le provinciali ma l'argomento del giorno è un'altro: tutti sono preoccupati per la foto dell'annuario. Più tardi parla con Emma del fatto che i ragazzi dopo tanto tempo si vergognano ancora di far parte del Glee-Club, lei gli dice che se vinceranno le Provinciali l'anno prossimo non avranno paura di comparire nella foto dell'annuario. Will approfitta per dire che secondo lui Ken ha fissato apposta il matrimonio il giorno delle Provinciali per impedirle di esserci. Emma difende il fidanzato, è consapevole che ha tanti difetti (ne ha contati 47 fino a ieri) ma sicuramente non è vendicativo, é una buona persona. Riconosce di averli dato motivo, in passato, di essere geloso di Will ma in futuro non accadrà più. Il professor Schuester ammette di aver esagerato. In seguito quando Will le confessa di sentirsi in colpa per aver usato il materasso lei gli consiglia di essere meno severo con se stesso, che il problema con i ragazzi si risolverà e che deve concentrarsi sul divorzio ora. Ammette che Terri ha usato modi sbagliati per tenere legato a sé Will e che inizialmente ha controllato se ci fosse una legge al riguardo, ma in realtà capisce le sue intenzioni perché gli dice emozionata: “E' dura perdere una persona come te”. Le provinciali Will è stato squalificato così Emma si propone di accompagnare i ragazzi alle provinciali rimandando di qualche ora il matrimonio e mente quando Will gli chiede come l'ha presa Ken dicendo che non ha fatto storie. In realtà un flashback mostra lei e Ken che ne parlano, lui le dice che Schuester viene sempre prima di tutto ma lei sostene che lo fa per i ragazzi e che pensava che lui, più di tutti, avrebbe compreso. I ragazzi non sono molto entusiasti che gli accompagni la Signorina Pillsbury ma lei e Will gli fanno presente che tiene molto ai ragazzi e più tardi si trovano a dividere Finn e Puck che stanno facendo a botte. Prima di lasciarli partire Will fa mille raccomandazioni alla Signorina Pillsbury che gli fa notare che in preda all'ansia gli sta ripetendo le stesse cose. Arrivati al teatro Emma, anche grazie a Rachel, riesce a risollevare i ragazzi che hanno scoperto che si esibiranno per ultimi ma dopo l'esibizione delle ragazze dell' Accademia Jane Addams scoprono che la loro scaletta è stata divulgata e cadono nel panico. Emma chiama subito Will per metterlo al corrente della situazione e implorarlo di trovare una soluzione. Più tardi quando si trova faccia a faccia con gli insegnanti delle altre due scuole gli dice che dovrebbero vergognarsi perché con la loro scelta di copiare la scaletta sono stai un cattivo esempio ma sopratutto non hanno creduto che i loro ragazzi potessero vincere solo con le loro forze. L'arrivo di Finn rialza il morale a tutti e quando si esibiscono Emma chiama Will e grazie al viva voce lo rende partecipe del grande talento dei suoi ragazzi che insieme hanno superato anche questo imprevisto. Alle quattro Will si reca al ricevimento nuziale e trova Emma tutta sola. Lei gli dice che Ken non si è presentato, che l'ha mollata, andare alle provinciali è stata la goccia che ha fatto traboccare il vaso. Ken ha sempre saputo di essere un rimpiazzo e che se lui avesse fatto un cenno lei sarebbe corsa subito tra le sue braccia..Emma gli confessa di aver dato le dimissioni perché non riuscirebbe a guardare né Ken senza vergognarsi né lui senza che le si spezzi il cuore. Will la trattiene per un braccio mentre se ne sta andando e la informa di aver appena lasciato sua moglie, ma Emma sottolinea l'appena e se ne va non prima di aver sentito Will dirle che è una sposa bellissima. Sulle note di My Life Would Suck Without You cantata dai ragazzi Will corre nell'ufficio di Emma, la incontra nel corridoio e la ferma per darle un bacio, poi entrambi si sorridono. Hell-O Emma è nel suo ufficio con Will. Lui le fa notare che sono stati nella stessa situazione molte volte solo che adesso lui può alzarsi e baciarla se vuole. Si china per farlo, ma lei lo ferma e dice che ha bisogno di lavarsi i denti. Lui la ferma e le dice che non gli importa. Emma si scusa per la qualità della sua poco attraente verminofobia. Will le dice che è adorabile e che ha ragione, hanno bisogno di ripulirsi prima di poter iniziare una relazione. Will suggerisce un appuntamento a casa sua e lei accetta. Più tardi sono nella salotto di Will e ballano Hello Again. Will le dice che è la canzone perfetta per loro perchè parla di due amici che poi diventano qualcosa di più. Si baciano dolcemente prima di cadere sul divano e si baciano in modo quasi passionale. Emma si stacca dicendo che stanno andando troppo troppo veloce per lei. Confessa di essere vergine perché non ha mai trovato nessuno che riuscisse a convivere con i suoi problemi di DOC. Will è sconvolto da questa notizia, ma le dice che va bene. Lei non gli crede e inizia a piangere. Lui afferra le spalle e le dice che lui la capisce. La bacia sulla fronte e va a mettere un film. Will, qualche giorno dopo, pomicia con l'allenatrice dei Vocal Adrenaline, Shelby Corcoran ed Emma non ne è a conoscenza. Diversi giorni dopo Emma prepara a Will una cena a sorpresa a casa sua, quando Terri arriva per raccogliere il resto dei suoi DVD. Le due hanno un confronto e quando Terri va in salotto e trova la copia di " The Jazz Singer " Emma le dice che Will ha detto che Hello Again è la loro canzone. Terri rivela a Emma che quella canzone è quella che hanno ballato lei e Will al ballo di fine anno. Emma non le crede così Terri le dice di guardare nell'annuario di quell'anno. Il giorno dopo Will è nell'ufficio di Emma guardando alcuni dei suoi libri quando Emma lo raggiunge e gli porge l'annuario che ha appena preso dalla biblioteca e gli dice di andare alla pagina del ballo di fine anno. Si accorge dove Emma vuole arrivare e dice che lui non ha ricordi di quella notte e non ricordava nemmeno la canzone. Emma gli dice che ci pensa inconsciamente. Lei è sul punto di piangere mentre lui gli dice che ha bisogno di trascorrere del tempo da solo e scoprire chi è. Lei gioca con una ciocca dei suoi capelli e gli dice che è giusto. Decidono di mettere il loro rapporto in attesa fino a che Will non capisca di che cosa ha bisogno. Emma chiede a Will di lasciarla sola perché ha bisogno di piangere. Più tardi , Will guarda il Glee Club svolgere Hello, Goodbye, ma è distratto, evidentemente pensa a Emma. Allo stesso tempo , Emma arriva nell'auditorium e lo guarda durante la performance. Come Madonna Cattiva reputazione Continua a sognare Artie va dalla Signorina Pillsbury e le chiede, per quando sarà tornato a camminare, la sua disponibilità per una consulenza settimanale. Dopo averle dato un plico di fogli che parlano delle nuove cure possibili, le spiega che vuole provarle tutte finché non avrà trovato quella giusta. La consulente scolastica si vede a malincuore costretta a dirgli che il danno che ha alla colonna è molto grave e che anche se è sicura che un giorno i dottori risolveranno il suo problema passeranno molti anni prima che queste ricerche, ora ai primi step, diventino realtà. Anima e rabbia (Emma non appare ma è menzionata) Will dice a Sue che parte del motivo per cui voleva vendicarsi con lei é perchè ha sabotato la sua relazione con Emma. Le regionali Seconda Stagione Britney/Brittany Santo panino The Rocky Horror Glee Show Nuove Direzioni (episodio) Buon Natale Tornare in cima Per un bicchiere di troppo Sexy La notte dei negletti Born This Way Pettegolezzi Dirsi addio New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola La prima scena in cui compare Emma è nel letto con Will. Suonata la sveglia si alza e corre in bagno a lavarsi i denti prima che Will riesca a darle il buongiorno. Preparato il pranzo lo mettono in due simpatici portamerende (Superman per lui e Wonder woman per lei) e vanno al lavoro.A scuola Kurt e Rachel si presentano dalla Signorina Pillsbury per fare un annuncio: vogliono fare l'audizione alla Juilliard insieme.Lei prima scherza sul fatto che loro sono l'unica combinazione di coppia che manca al Glee, poi gli rivela che la Juilliard non ha un dipartimento di musical. I due ragazzi sono sconvolti e non vogliono rinunciare ad andare a New York allora Emma consiglia loro la NYADA. L'Accademia di Arti Drammatiche è ritenuta la 1° università per quanto riguarda il teatro musicale ed ogni anno seleziona 20 nuovi studenti. Tra l'altro proprio quel venerdì sera c'è un ritrovo dei migliori aspiranti studenti del midwest.Nel frattempo Sue ha annunciato nel suo spazio tg di voler boicottare le arti e i glee club come punto della sua campagna elettorale. In tutta risposta Emma aiuta will a contrastare (glitterare) la popolarità della coach senza buoni risultati. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''“Me and my hag” per Rachel e Kurt (Io e la mia frociarola)'' Sono un unicorno Il Glee si prepara a mettere in scena il musical West Side Story e Will assegna ad Artie il ruolo di regista e gli fornisce due validi co-direttori: la Signorina Pillsbury e la Coach Beiste. Rachel è la prima ad esibirsi ed Emma ritiene che sia perfetta per rappresentare Maria ma è anche curiosa di sentire cantare Mercedes con la sua voce soul. In merito al provino di Kurt i giudici sono in disaccordo, Emma prende le sue difese dicendo che possiede una delicata vitalità, qualcosa di inaspettato ma appropriato al ruolo di Tony e aggiunge che se fosse Maria vorrebbe stare tra le sue braccia ossute. In seguito però sorride al tentativo di Kurt di mostrare la sua virilità nei panni di Romeo e rimane piacevolmente colpita dall'esibizione sulle note di Something's Coming di Blaine. La F asiatica Will, alla ricerca di corn flakes, si imbatte nella collezione di riviste per spose che Emma ha nascosto in cucina. Quando gliene parla lei nega mentre lui che non vuole segreti tra loro le mostra la sua piccola collezione hard. In seguito Will chiede a Emma di incontrare i suoi genitori, ma Emma è contraria e si giustifica dicendo che non vuole affrettare le cose. Al McKinley i giudici non sanno decidersi su chi assegnare il ruolo da protagonista del musical perchè anche Mercedes è stata straordinaria ed è cresciuta molto. Emma e la Coach Beiste fanno presente a Will che secondo loro è più matura e sicura di sé. Insieme ad Artie decidono di proporre alle due ragazze un callback, giovedì pomeriggio, canteranno entrambe Out here on my own e dopo decideranno chi interpreterà Maria. Intanto il professor Schuester teme che Emma non gli voglia presentare i suoi perchè non è fiera di lui e decide di invitarli a cena senza il suo parere. Quando, arrivando a casa, scopre la sorpresa Emma si innervosisce e tenta di convincere Will a mandarli via. Il vero motivo per cui non voleva presentarglieli è che si vergogna di loro. Entrambi hanno i capelli rossi e credono nella “supremazia dei rossi” circondandosi e volendo aver a che fare solo con persone coi capelli di quel colore. Durante la cena Emma è molto tesa e i suoi non fanno che stuzzicarla con delle battute sul suo disturbo ossessivo-compulsivo ma Will prende le sue difese e risponde loro per le rime. A fine serata Emma si mette a pregare in ginocchio accanto al letto, sperando che così facendo Dio la possa guarire dal suo disturbo, Will si unisce a lei e intanto canta Fix You dedicandogliela. La prima volta Le prove del musical scolastico procedono ed Emma insieme alla Coach Beiste ed Artie ascolta i due protagonisti esibirsi sulle note di Tonight e li esorta a sorridere di più. Quando Artie fa notare che alla prestazione manca di una certa chimica sensuale, sentendosi in imbarazzo per la sua inesperienza trova una scusa e lascia l'auditorium. Artie è molto nervoso poco prima che inizi la messa in scena del musical e teme di aver fatto tutte scelte sbagliate come regista ma Emma lo rassicura e subito dopo tutti i ragazzi si riuniscono attorno a loro per complimentarsi con lui di tutto il lavoro svolto. Quando parte la performance di America Emma, dalle file del pubblico, è preoccupata che la scelta di far cantare insieme Jets e Sharks sia stata azzardata, ma il pubblico sembra gradire l'esibizione. Le elezioni La Coach Beiste becca Sue e Cooter insieme al Bel grissino. Lui come giustificazione si lamenta del fatto che lei sia poco comunicativa e non capisce cosa vuole dalla loro relazione. Successivamente Shannon ne parla in palestra con Will ed Emma quando vedono Sue baciare Cooter . Emma la conforta e le consiglia, se davvero ci tiene a lui, di aprirsi di più e dirgli quello che prova. Uno straordinario Natale E' arrivato il Natale ed Emma accoglie la proposta di Sue andando con Will al rifugio dei senza tetto per portare loro un po' di gioia e calore natalizio cantando insieme ai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni. Sì/No Al rientro dalle vacanze natalizie la Coach Bieste rivela ad Emma di essersi sposata con Cooter. Emma è molto felice per l'amica ma improvvisamente teme che Will non le chiederà mai di sposarla e viene incoraggiata da Sue, che si è unita alla conversazione, a fargli lei la fatidica proposta. Sogna ad occhi aperti cantando sulle note di Wedding Bell Blues ma quando la canzone finisce si ritrova in piedi di fronte a Will e gli altri colleghi in sala insegnanti e corre via imbarazzata. Will, che ha intuito le sue intenzioni, arrivato in aula canto assegna alle Nuove Direzioni il compito della settimana: trovare la perfetta canzone per la sua proposta di matrimonio alla Signorina Pillsbury.Emma prende coraggio e propone a Will di sposarlo ma lui, confuso dall'incontro che ha avuto con i genitori di lei per chiedere la sua mano, tentenna e le chiede se sarà in grado di gestire con la sua malattia la casa ed eventuali futuri bambini. Lei è consapevole che non può cambiare completamente e guarire ma è intenzionata ad impegnarsi ogni giorno per costruire un futuro insieme. Amareggiata dal risvolto che ha preso la discussione gli chiede di riflettere su ciò che realmente vuole dalla loro relazione. Quando ormai pensa, guardando alcuni opuscoli, che rimarrà zitella e morira da sola Emma viene piacevolmente interrotta da Will che la invita a seguirla senza dirle dove stanno andando. Lungo il percorso ogni persona che incontra le dona una rosa bianca e arrivata a destinazione in piscina viene fatta accomodare con in mano il mazzo che ha raccolto. Qui, emozionata, assiste ad un' insolita performance cantata e ballata dalle Nuove Direzioni e il Club del nuoto sincronizzato a cui Will, in abito da cerimonia si unisce camminando dapprima a pelo d'acqua e poi tuffandosi per raggiungerla. Giunto in piedi davanti a lei le rinnova il suo amore e le chiede di sposarlo. Emma, al settimo cielo, accetta. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''“Dying alone” (Morire da soli)'' *''“Happily never after” (Felicemente Giammai)'' *''“So you are a spinster” (Quindi sei una zitella)'' L'insegnante di spagnolo Sam e Mercedes si rivolgono alla Signorina Pillsbury per chiarire la loro relazione e lei gli porge due opuscoli freschi di tipografia adatti alla loro situazione. Mercedes non vuole assolutamente fare la doppiogiochista o ferire Sam e Shane ma non riesce a capire cosa vuole realmente il suo cuore così non sa decidersi. Emma decreta che i problemi degli adolescenti nel XXI secolo sono dovuti alla troppa comunicazione (sms, facebook, messaggi istantanei) che non lascia tempo alle persone per stare un po' con sé stessi e capire i propri sentimenti. Consiglia ai due di non parlarsi o messaggiarsi per una settimana così avranno tempo di riflettere su ciò che realmente vogliono. Nel frattempo Sue ha deciso che vuole diventare madre e conscia della scarsezza di sperma con un buon DNA chiede a Will se vuole aiutarla e prestarsi come donatore. Quando Emma lo viene a sapere la affronta in sala insegnanti dicendole che non è stata una mossa carina da parte sua e chiedendole perchè poi lo abbia chiesto proprio a colui che sfida e offende quotidianamente. Una sera Will è sotto pressione per le critiche ricevute come insegnante e la possibilità di diventare di ruolo e tenta con difficoltà di tradurre una canzone in spagnolo così Emma per sdrammatizzare gli mostra alcuni opuscoli, che ha appena fatto stampare, ma lui si innervosisce ancora di più tanto che arriva a dirle che sono ridicoli. Lei forte del fatto che ultimamente è più prolifica di Stephen King non si lascia demoralizzare e chiarisce che sono apposta ridicoli e provocatori per far sì che la “conversation” ne guadagni. Il giorno seguente quando Will entra in sala insegnanti la Coach Beiste sta lodando Emma per la sua genialità e gli dice che deve essere fiero di lei perchè grazie ad un suo opuscolo i ragazzi della squadra hanno finalmente recepito il pericolo delle infezione da Stafilococchi e cosa ne consegue. Cooter ne ha ordinati 10.000 per l'Ohio State e ha proposto alle più famose squadre della nazione di acquistarli. La sera stessa Emma riceve le scuse di Will che ha preparato una cenetta speciale sia per scusarsi, sfruttando anche alcuni opuscoli, sia per festeggiare la bella notizia: Emma ha vinto la cattedra di insegnante di ruolo. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''"So you're a two-timin'ho” (Sei una doppiogiochista birbona)'' *''“So you're dating a two-timin'ho” (Esci con una doppiogiochista birbona)'' *''“Please don't hog my fiance's nog” (Vorrei non avessi chiesto i gameti del mio fidanzato)'' *''“Performance anxiety...It's not just for teenage boys” (Ansia da prestazione...non è solo roba da adolescenti)'' *''“No insurance, no problem: How to give yourself stitches” (Niente assicurazione: mettiti i punti da solo)'' *''“Taint misbehavin'” (Pacchi senza macchia)'' *''“So you were a jerk to your fiance” (Hai trattato male la tua fidanzata)'' *''“Congratulations I love you” (Congratulazioni ti amo) '' Sto arrivando Dopo il tentato suicidio di Karofsky i professori si riuniscono dal preside Figgins. Sue si sente in colpa perchè all'epoca era preside ed aveva capito che sotto i suoi atti di bullismo nei confronti di Kurt si celavano dei problemi personali ma non aveva approfondito la cosa. Figgins dice che non erano tenuti a capire che sarebbe arrivato a tanto ed Emma in tutta coscienza si interroga “a chi spettava capirlo se non a noi?” Il fratellone Sue deve recarsi dal ginecologo per fare l'ecografia dove le sveleranno il sesso del nascituro, un appuntamento importante per una mamma single ed Emma, per evitare che debba andare sola decide di accompagnarla insieme a Will. Saturday Night Glee-ver Emma consegna a Finn delle brochure di college in Ohio ed insieme a Will e Rachel lo incoraggia a scoprire quali siano le sue aspirazioni per il futuro. Addio, Whitney Will parla con Emma riguardo alla depressione dei ragazzi per la morte di Whitney Houston. Emma gli apre gli occhi dicendo che Whitney è la proiezione fisica dei loro problemi come è successo a lei, quando aveva la loro età, con Lady Diana . A fine anno infatti i ragazzi si troveranno a dover lasciare amici, insegnanti,cambiare scuola e forse anche città.Il giorno seguente Emma riceve un'altra sorpresa inaspettata ,Will ha assunto un wedding planner. Lei lo ringrazia, non c'era bisogno che si vendesse il sangue per assumerlo, il matrimonio è fissato a Natale e ha tutto il tempo per organizzarlo. Il professore le dice che è impaziente che lei diventi sua moglie e vuole anticipare le nozze a maggio (il mese successivo) e prima che lei possa protestare la bacia ripetutamente.Mr Lavender che è un wedding planner e non un prestigiatore dice che ci vogliono più di cinque mesi per organizzare il matrimonio che hanno in mente e una location che disponga di palcoscenico. Will è irremovibile sulla data , così lo licenzia.Kurt è ai ferri corti con Blaine e dopo che la sua dedica di perdono non ha sortito effetto chiede alla Signorina Pillsbury di far loro da consulente. Grazie al suo consiglio”la chiave di una relazione è la cruda verità” i due ragazzi riescono ad aprirsi, chiarendo i malintesi che si erano creati per le cose non dette e le paure riguardo al futuro. Quando arriva a casa la sera Will la accoglie con champagne e le propone nozze romantiche sotto le stelle in un campeggio. Emma gli ricorda che con il suo disturbo un campeggio è una scelta impensabile ed iniziano a discutere. Si scopre poi che in realtà l'unico motivo per cui Will vuole anticipare le nozze è perchè teme che a novembre i ragazzi, che negli ultimi tre anni gli hanno cambiato la vita e da cui non vuole separarsi, non verranno. “Questi ragazzi verrebbero anche se il matrimonio sarebbe tra 10 anni sulla Luna” lo rassicura Emma e alla fine decidono di sposarsi con calma a novembre. Opuscoli dell'episodio *''“Princess DI: why I can't stop crying”(Principessa Diana: perchè continuo a piangere)'' *''“Say sorry with a song” (Scusati con una canzone)'' L'ultimo ballo Al McKinley c'è il ballo scolastico ed Emma e Will partecipano ballando e divertendosi insieme ai ragazzi. Assistono felici alla guarigione di Quinn e si lasciano immortalare in una foto ricordo con il simpatico dinosauro. Le Nazionali Emma segue a Chicago i ragazzi per assistere alle Nazionali e supportare Will che si trova a dover far fronte agli imprevisti dell'ultimo momento e teme nella reazione dei ragazzi nel caso di una sconfitta. Quando tornano vittoriosi a Lima, Emma organizza una festa in sala insegnanti e mostra orgogliosa a Will l'articolo in prima pagina che lo vede protagonista. Più tardi quando il professor Schuester va nel suo ufficio trova sulla scrivania un' orchidea e un opuscolo che rivela come la sua fidanzata intenda premiarlo per la vittoria appena conseguita e lei, che lo ha appena raggiunto, gli rivolge un sorriso malizioso. Finiti i festeggiamenti con i ragazzi e riposto il trofeo in bella vista, nella vetrinetta in aula canto, Will torna a casa e trova ad attenderlo una sexy Emma in lingerie pronta a perdere la verginità con l'uomo che ama. Il giorno dopo, prima di recarsi nell'auditorium, Will ringrazia Emma non solo per quello che è successo la sera prima (per cui è valsa l'attesa) ma per tutto quello che ha fatto per lui nell'anno trascorso insieme e in seguito quando vince il Premio di insegnante dell'anno le dedica la vittoria. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''"When it's finally time to have intercourse" (Quando è finalmente ora di avere un rapporto)'' Il giorno del diploma E' giunto il giorno del diploma ed Emma durante la cerimonia consegna commossa gli attestati ai Diplomandi e li abbraccia.Quando Finn porta Rachel alla stazione Emma e lì, insieme a tutti gli altri, per augurarle buona fortuna per la nuova vita che l'attende a New York. Quarta Stagione Britney 2.0 Brittany è stata cacciata dai Cheerios per la bassa media scolastica e quindi deve rinunciare al suo ruolo di cheerleader, inoltre sente molto la mancanza della sua ragazza e miglior amica Santana. Visto che è depressa Will la convoca nell'ufficio di Emma per una chiacchierata. Dopo che Brittany se ne è andata la signorina Pillsbury dice a Will che la ragazza ha perso la sua identità e non ha più nulla a cui aggrapparsi, il Glee deve aiutarla. Quando Brittany trova un modo per tornare nei Cheerios il Professor Schuester e Emma la aiutano a migliorare i suoi voti facendogli da tutor una volta a settimana così che possa rimanere nel gruppo e diplomarsi entro l'anno. Opuscolo dell'episodio *''“So you look like crep”'' per Brittany Cambio di look Il professor Schuester desidera fare domanda per unirsi ad un gruppo di esperti che promuovono le arti nelle scuole della nazione questo però implica dover andare a Washington e lasciare il Mckinley per qualche mese. E'combattuto perchè non vuole fare nulla che possa compromettere la nuova relazione con Emma e allo stesso tempo sente di dover fare qualcosa per salvare il Glee club. Prima di prendere una decisione ne parla con lei che è molto comprensiva e gli ricorda che è giusto seguire i propri sogni proprio come consigliano sempre ai ragazzi. Per quanto riguarda il loro progetto di matrimonio possono aspettare e se otterrà l'incarico affronteranno insieme la cosa. Fine di una storia La domanda di Will di entrare a far parte di un gruppo di esperti che promuovono le arti è stata accolta e lui lo comunica ad Emma chiedendole se lo vuole seguirlo a Washington, prendendo un'aspettativa dal lavoro. Emma che ha appoggiato Will in questo suo sogno non vuole lasciare il suo lavoro per seguirlo e stare in un albergo con le mani in mano mentre lui lo realizza. Il ruolo adatto Emma e Will continuano a discutere sul fatto che lei lo debba seguirlo a Washington. Chiedono a Shannon di ascoltarli e aiutarli a chiarirsi. La Coach gli consiglia di prendersi un time out e rifletterci su. Will si scusa con Emma e le riformula più gentilmente la proposta di seguirla e lei accetta. In seguito la Coach Beiste parla in privato con Emma perchè secondo lei sta fingendo, le fa presente che Will la ama a prescindere e che deve capire, prima di prendere decisioni avventate, cosa realmente vuole fare. Quando una sera Will torna a casa la trova impegnata in cucina a dilettarsi ai fornelli con un libro di ricette che i suoi genitori le avevano regalato per il matrimonio con Carl. Intuendo che questo comportamento ossessivo nasconde qualcosa Will le chiede di aprirsi. Lei gli confida che negli ultimi anni non ha voluto altro che essere sua moglie ma in verità non sa questo cosa significa per lei. Sente in cuor suo che se andrà con lui lo farà sentire colpevole e diventerà distante mentre se rimarrà a Lima lo sentirà seppur lontano più vicino a sé perchè non dovrà abbandonare i suoi sogni solo per stare con lui ogni minuto. Will vuole un matrimonio sulle basi di sincerità e fiducia ed Emma sulla capacità di saper accettare i difetti dell'altro. Infine decidono che faranno a turno ogni weekend per vedersi e si sposeranno quando Will tornerà al suo incarico di professore. Ringraziamento Emma è tra il pubblico seduta vicino a Sue e la sua piccolina per assistere alle Provinciali. Prima che si esibiscano i Mennoniti, Will, arrivato da Washington, si siede accanto a lei e le dà un bacio. Il miracolo di Natale Nel sogno di Artie Emma è alle Hawaii con suo marito, il Coach Tanaka. Mettersi a nudo Blaine chiede alla Signorina Pillsbury di fare una ricerca per aiutare Sam nella scelta del college. Emma spiega a Sam che esistono college senza esami d'ammissione o che non richiedono medie elevate. Sam è titubante perchè non può permettersi i costi delle rette ma Emma gli dice che può fare domanda per la borsa di studio scrivendo un tema che parli delle sue doti e i meriti che ha raggiunto. Vedendolo perplesso gli ricorda che nell'ultimo anno ha ottenuto molto più di quello che riconosce a se stesso. Una vera Diva Manca una decina di giorni al matrimonio ed Emma è preoccupata di non riuscire a terminare tutti i preparativi. In aula insegnanti si sfoga con Finn che le chiede quando Will tornerà ad insegnare dopo la luna di miele e lei, vedendolo preoccupato, lo rassicura dicendo che non lo manderà via perchè ha fatto un buon lavoro portando alle provinciali un gruppo eterogeneo. Finn crede che il Glee non sia ancora pronto per le Regionali, non si tratta di competenze vocali ma del fatto che i ragazzi non sono determinati a sconfiggere gli avversari. Emma gli consiglia di fare una lezione che li tempri un po', che risvegli lo spirito di competizione. Decidono così che il tema della settimana sarà Dive e Finn la invita a fare da giudice guest star insieme a lui. La signorina Pillsbury introduce ai ragazzi il tema che hanno scelto leggendo la definizione che urban dictionary dà della parola Diva e dice che ognuno di noi a modo suo può esserelo. Lei dal canto suo è diva nei ristoranti perchè rimanda indietro i piatti se lo ritiene opportuno, racconta che una volta ha addirittura fatto piangere il manager di Cheesecake Factory. Decidono di chiamare Santana ad esibirsi per dare ai ragazzi una testimonianza concreta su come essere Diva. Emma viene a sapere che Finn ha scoperto che Rachel non è più single e gli consiglia di rimettersi in gioco, il ragazzo non si sente pronto ma la ringrazia dicendo che è l'unica persona che riesce a tirarlo su e che Will è un uomo fortunato. Oltre ai ringraziamenti Emma si fa aiutare con la scelta del centrotavola e Finn le consiglia quello di colore bianco che è puro come lei. A fine settimana, dopo aver premiato Tina come vincitrice del Diva Week Award , la Pillsbury e Finn si abbracciano contenti di aver tirato fuori dai ragazzi una carica interiore inaspettata. Emma aggiorna Will sulle scelte dei preparativi del matrimonio e non sentendolo entusiasta viene colta da una crisi di nervi. Tutto deve essere perfetto questa volta, non come con Carl. Finn tenta di calmarla dicendole che sono una squadra vincente e sistemeranno tutto ma non funziona così per zittirla le chiude la bocca con un bacio. Opuscoli dell'episodio *“So she moved in with someone else...ouch” per Finn *“You won't be alone forever...probably!” per Finn Lo voglio Finn va da Emma per scusarsi di averla baciata ma lei è troppo presa dall'organizzazione degli ultimi preparativi del matrimonio. Il ragazzo le confessa che non sa se riuscirà a far da testimone a Will senza crollare e lei gli risponde che se avesse un opuscolo adatto alla situazione sarebbe: fattela passare. Anche per lei non è facile andare all'altare e dover vedere lui, al fianco di Will, che non si è preoccupato di baciarla ad una settimana dal matrimonio e di dover mentire per colpa sua al suo futuro marito. La discussione viene interrotta da Will quando Emma sta dicendo a Finn di starle alla larga. Il giorno dopo la signorina Pillsbury parla con Artie del fatto che sua nipote Betty siederà vicino a lui al matrimonio, intanto pulisce maniacalmente il suo armadietto per eliminare il virus di influenza aviaria che ha decimato le Nuove Direzioni e scacciare lo stress prenuziale residuo. Il giorno del matrimonio Emma si sta preparando per salire all'altare, ancora indecisa e piena di dubbi si rinchiude in una stanza di fronte ad uno specchio è sopraffatta dalla paura che non funzioni. Alle sue spalle, di punto in bianco, spunta Sue che indossa un abito da sposa identico al suo. Per Emma questa è la goccia che fa traboccare il vaso. Pensando a Will e tutta la gente che la aspetta viene colta da un attacco di panico e cantando sulle note di Getting Married Today scappa, abbandonando la cappella e salendo sul primo taxi. Come nei film In una sequenza anni '60 velata in bianco e nero Emma e Will cantano il duetto You're All the World to Me in un mondo dove la legge di gravità è stravolta. Sul più bello, Will si sveglia di soprassalto, realizzando di aver semplicemente sognato dopo che si era addormentato con la televisione accesa. Emma si trova a casa di sua sorella e mentre è stesa sul letto che rimugina su quanto è accaduto sente una canzone provenire da fuori e incuriosita si avvicina alla finestra. Fuori c'è Will che alza lo stereo(proprio come John Cusack nel film) mentre canta In Your Eyes aiutato dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni . Finita la serenata Emma scende e parla con Will. Si chiariscono su ciò che è successo il giorno del mancato matrimonio, lei confessa di non aver riconosciuto più granché l'uomo che stava per sposare dopo la sua campagna a Washington DC e di essersi spaventata. Will, come ultima spiagga, suggerisce di ricominciare a conoscersi da zero, partendo con un appuntamento al cinema di venerdì sera. Tutto o niente Emma arriva in ritardo alle Regionali, mentre si siede tra Will e Santana si scusa dicendo che è nervosa e che ha portato un po' di orsetti gommosi per calmare il suo stomaco. Santana giustifica con sarcasmo che il suo nervosismo è dovuto al fatto che il bianco del suo vestito non è per lei una scelta fortunata. Mentre le Nuove Direzioni si esibiscono sulle note di I Love It Emma applaude in piedi accanto a Santana ed in seguito, quando vengono proclamati vincitori esultano entusiaste. Più tardi quando il Glee-Club sta festeggiando la vittoria Emma entra con in mano un piccolo bouquet, accompagnata da un prete, in aula canto e dice che non essendo in grado di reggere i preparativi per le nozze desidera un matrimonio con una cerimonia molto intima, in un posto molto speciale, circondata dalle persone a cui lei e l'unico vero amore della sua vita vogliono bene. Quello è il momento giusto, senza musica, banchetti o preparativi e poi magari una bella cena al Bel Grissino per festeggiare. Nel suo semplice abito bianco, la signorina Pillsbury, aspetta ansiosa fuori dall'aula canto poi la porta si apre e Sugar le stende a tappeto dei rossi petali di rosa mentre tutti gli altri canticchiano a bocca chiusa la marcia nuziale. Emozionata raggiunge Will al centro del cerchio dei presenti che si chiude dietro di lei. Il prete gli chiede se hanno preparato i giuramenti, ma entrambi si sono dimenticati così Emma si offre di parlare per prima. Ricorda come, poco dopo che si erano conosciuti, lui le avesse grattato via con la carta di credito un chewingum dalla scarpa e così, da quel giorno, ogni volta che delle schifezze appiccicose le si attaccano in testa e non riesce a liberarsene, il suo eroe arriva sempre a ripulirla e la fa sentire di nuovo completa. Commossa gli dice che è sicura che siano fatti l'uno per l'altra e che lo ama. Will risponde dicendo di ricordare ogni cosa che la riguarda, ogni dettaglio ed aggiunge che si ha un solo vero amore nella vita e promette che finché Emma continuerà ad essere quello che è e gli permetterà di amarla sarò l'uomo più felice sulla Terra. Entrambi impazienti chiedono di arrivare subito allo scambio dei consensi e una volta marito e moglie si baciano contenti. Relazioni Will Schuester :Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Will Ken Tanaka :Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Ken Carl Howell :Articolo Principale: Relazione Emma-Carl Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: I Could Have Danced All Night.png|I Could Have Danced All Night (L'unione imperfetta)|link=I Could Have Danced All Night Seconda Stagione: Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me.jpg|Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show)|link=Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me Terza Stagione: WBellBlues.png|Wedding Bell Blues (Sì/No)|link=Wedding Bell Blues Duetti Terza Stagione: Christmas Eve With You-artwork.png|Christmas Eve with You (Will) (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2)|link=Christmas Eve with You Quarta Stagione: You're All The World To Me.png|You're All The World To Me (Will) (Come nei film)|link=You're All The World To Me Assoli (in un numero di gruppo) Canzoni non rilasciate Prima Stagione: *All by Myself di Eric Carmen (La strada per il successo) Citazioni :Articolo Principale:Citazioni Emma Galleria vlcsnap-2013-04-04-11h21m54s39.png|Emma consulente Klaine vlcsnap-2013-04-04-11h05m51s110.png|Emma wedding planner vlcsnap-2013-04-08-16h38m08s39.png|Emma Club castità vlcsnap-2013-04-08-17h37m31s89.png|Emma Buon Natale vlcsnap-2013-04-09-15h49m37s109.png|Emma Kurt e Rachel vlcsnap-2013-04-09-09h18m03s185.png|Emma guarda Will vlcsnap-2013-04-09-15h58m31s78.png|Wemma Navigazione en:Emma Pillsburyde:Emma Pillsburyes:Emma Pillsburyfr:Emma Pillsbury Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Insegnanti Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Eterosessuale